Memories
by StephAliC
Summary: Quand la fille d'Hermione et Drago veut faire réagir son père... petit OS émouvant sur les sentiments d'une fille par rapport à un père un peu trop lunatique.


**Petit OS tout simple, plutôt court, mais c'est un peu le but d'un OS, j'y ai pensé il y a deux jours et voilà il est là, en espérant que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Assise sur le fauteuil, face à lui, elle le regardait sans discontinuer depuis des minutes, des heures même peut-être. Lui n'avait pas levé les yeux sur elle depuis qu'elle s'était assise face à lui. Ce serait une longue journée. La journée qu'elle détestait le plus dans l'année, bien qu'elle ressemble à tout autre, à de nombreuses autres qu'ils avaient déjà vécu. Et ça le mettait toujours en colère. Parfois triste. Souvent, les deux sentiments étaient mêlés, mais c'est la colère qui gagnait. Elle aurait aimé hurlé, lui envoyer tous les objets de cette pièce sur lui, pour qu'il réagisse, pour qu'il la regarde, lui sourit peut-être. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il resterait là assis, à se maudire un peu plus. Et au final, la tristesse reviendrait, encore plus forte. Elle culpabiliserait encore plus et finalement, la journée serait pire. Alors elle restait là, sans rien dire, à le regarder. Attendant, peut-être, juste un petit sourire, quelques paroles, un regard…

Elle soupira mais il ne réagit pas. Il faisait semblant de regarder la télé où il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Il ne voulait pas la regarder, surtout pas en ce jour, elle lui ressemblait trop. Oh il n'était pas toujours comme ça, il avait ses bons jours où il pouvait parler et même rire, mais quand il n'en avait pas envie, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, même pas elle, celle qui était sensée être la plus proche de lui, celle qui comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, celle qui avait vécu la même chose que lui. Mais non, il restait dans son monde, ne se souciant de personne d'autres que de lui-même et de sa propre douleur, égoïstement.

Et plus, elle le regardait, plus elle était en colère contre celle qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Celle qui avait fait de son père une loque humaine. Sa mère. Celle qui les avait laissé seuls, qui les avaient abandonnés avec leur douleur, leur peine et ce vide immense dans leur cœur. Mais comment lui en vouloir à elle ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait voulue, comme si elle les avait quittés volontairement, non. Elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout, comme la « lionne » qu'elle était, courageuse jusqu'au bout. Courageuse jusqu'à se faire tuer pour ses croyances. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle aimait tellement sa mère, ou plutôt le souvenir qu'elle en avait, les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle ou qu'on lui racontait tant. Sa fière mère, Hermione Granger, la « Sang-de-bourbe », une des plus grandes sorcières de sa génération, la meilleure amie du Survivant, de l'Elu, qui lui allait parfaitement bien, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Harry qui n'avait jamais accepté son père. Elle ne devrait pas lui en vouloir, à lui non plus, elle le savait, mais elle était dans sa période « j'en veux à tout le monde ». Elle ne voulait pas en vouloir à sa mère mais c'était beaucoup plus simple que d'en vouloir à son père avec qui elle habitait quand elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Mais ce sentiment la culpabilisait encore plus. Cercle vicieux. Mais un cercle dont elle n'arrivait pas à sortir. Elle aurait aimé se sentir mieux, ne plus en vouloir à la terre entière, à son père qui ne la voyait pas, à sa mère qui était morte, la laissant seule, à Harry qui essayait de la protéger d'un père peu présent qu'il n'appréciait pas, à Ron qui regardait son père avec, toujours, une nuance de jalousie.

Heureusement, Ginny, sa marraine, était là pour égayer sa vie, pour prendre soin d'elle quand son père ne le pouvait pas, pour lui parler de sa mère, de son courage, de son amour pour sa fille, pour lui parler de son père, quand il était jeune, amoureux, insouciant, prêt à se battre pour celles qu'il aimait, pour parler de leur amour, leur histoire…

Alors je subissais, quelques jours par an, la douleur de mon père, quand il repensait à elle, pour son anniversaire, pour leur anniversaire de mariage, pour l'anniversaire de sa mort… aujourd'hui. Je restais là, prêt de lui, avec tant d'émotions en moi, les oubliant pour me concentrer sur lui, pour être là pour lui, si, un jour, il aurait besoin de moi, de mon soutien, de mon amour.

_**Review pliiiiz**_


End file.
